Days with You
by ColonelPunk
Summary: No one signed up for this. Not you, not him. But the moment you laid eyes on the purple-haired panta addict, you knew you were in for something even bigger than what you imagined. Note: Beware of spoilers! Also, this is an X Reader fanfic. Enjoy!


**Days with You**

The moment you laid eyes to the purple-haired panta addict, you knew you were in for something even bigger than what you imagined.

.

.

.

You stumbled on him when he was with a white haired boy. He keeps on pestering the innocent guy. Feeling a little bad for the other, you joined in the conversation to save him the embarrassment.

"Hello, you guys are the first people I saw in this huge place. I'm (f/n) (l/n), the Ultimate Origami Artist." Both boys were silent for a moment until the white-haired one spoke up, "That's an interesting talent! My name is K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. You can call me Kiibo."

You needed a take 2 to let the info sink in. Being a robot isn't really a talent, but you're not gonna tell him that. You heard him accusing the other guy "robophobic" and you certainly don't want to have that on his 'first impressions' list. "Wow, I've never seen a humanoid robot before", you managed to change your words.

"Neither do I! That's why I keep on asking him stuff to make himself more human-like!" the purple-haired boy finally joined in. When he sees you staring at him questioningly, he huffed. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Kokichi Oma and you'll be psyched about my talent!" he jumped off the table he was sitting on as he locked his fingers behind his head. "I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader. I even have an evil organization with 10,000 members!" This was something even more extreme than the previous one.

"That can't be true." You leaned to the wall with your arms crossed. "Oh but it is! Why don't you join us? We could use someone pretty artistic for designing bombs", he exclaimed with his grin.

.

.

.

 _"Annoying"_ was your first opinion of him.

.

.

"Hey (f/n), I'm curious. What will you do if I burned this huge dragon paper thingy? It looks ugly." As if not irritated of his presence, hearing him say that with a tone of boredom made you want to ban him from your lab.

"I'll burn you. Go bother someone else if you're so bored Kokichi." You spat at him.

"Aww don't be so mad~ I only want your attention" he cooed. You raised an eyebrow at his words. Kokichi likes to throw in a few flirtatious lines here and there but you wouldn't think he'll use it on you. You played it cool regardless. "Well, good job. You have it. Now, leave." You tried to shoo him away but he pouted on your direction. "Nuh-uh. The blonde bitch keeps on pestering me this morning. I don't want to see her face right now. Scratch that, I never liked to see her face anyway." He walked over to your bean bags and slumped over to it, making himself comfortable. "So, whatcha doin'?"

He must be pretty bored to ask you that question. "Well, uhm. I'm folding paper cranes." Kokichi raised an eyebrow at that. As if he's asking 'for what?'

"Kokichi, it's a pretty common belief so I'd thought you know. When you fold 1000 paper cranes, your wish will come true." You kept your focus on folding while talking to Kokichi. How many have you done? You remembered that you're on the 21st, or not. You have to count again.

"Oh, a wish I see~ Y'know, I didn't peg you to be someone who believed those things but you ARE the Ultimate Origami Artist." He took a nearby origami lily by the table and played with it.

You released a sigh and threw him a paper airplane you made earlier. "It's not bad to try. What else am I gonna do in this locked campus? How about you Kokichi?"

He surprisingly caught the airplane with his unoccupied hand. He stopped playing and looked at you in question, "How about what?"

"Do you believe in these things? Wishes and stuff", you replied while keeping your eyes on the paper.

He returned both origami on the table and gave off a smile. "Wow! You're interested in what I'll say? You're making blush~ To answer your question, I don't. But I'm not against doing those things. I just don't see any reason to do it."

For a pretty unreasonable guy, you didn't expect that answer. "Ah, I see." You replied.

Your reply wasn't that interesting, to say so at least. You can hear him rising from the bean bag to leave. Thinking that he's gone, you were about to put your headphones for concentration but a hand stopped you from doing so.

"Nishishi, you shouldn't put headphones in this place (f/n). It'll make you vulnerable to murder." He was surprisingly behind your chair and settled the headphone on your table. You couldn't help but feel the heat rising to your cheeks.

"Gosh Kokichi, you have to stop scaring me like this." You managed to stutter out. His smile momentarily disappeared, "In this academy, you can't afford to let your guard down even for a moment."

That was something you didn't expect.

His face returned to its original feature, something you can't read. "Nishishi~ can you teach me how to fold those little birds? It's better than leaving the room to see that annoying piece of a blonde human being."

You were left with nothing to say but a nod.

.

.

.

 _"Unreadable"_ is your second thought of him.

.

.

Most of the students where in the cafeteria, some were silent while others talk. Ever since Kirumi's execution, everyone seemed so down. No one suspected she'll do it. Not even you. You always helped her with cooking and you really felt a budding friendship there.

Or so you thought.

You were making a simple breakfast for everyone. The typical bacon and eggs and a slice of toasted butter bread. Your contemplation stopped when you heard someone knocking on the kitchen door.

"Come in!"

A dark haired detective came in with his spaceman pal. "Uhm, excuse me (f/n). Kaito and I were thinking you need some extra hands with cooking."

"Yeah! Well, cooking's not my forte but you can assign me with the prep", Kaito said with a grin. You felt happy on their simple gesture.

"You guys are great! Shuichi, can you spread butter on the slices of bread over there? You can toast it after. Kaito can grab some plates for me so I can serve the bacon and eggs." They both nodded and went to do what you asked. Shuichi picked up a butter knife and evenly spread the butter while Kaito took a few plates and lined them up on your counter before getting new ones.

You were in the middle of serving bacon and eggs when a familiar voice chimed in, "Hey, hey, what about me? What am I gonna do?" You almost dropped your spatula in surprise. Turning around, you saw Kokichi with his hands behind his head. Shuichi and Kaito looked equally surprised.

"What the- when the hell did you get here?" Kaito exclaimed while balancing the plates on his hands. "Oh, I was already here before you guys entered", he said while looking at his left hand. You rolled your eyes at his lie. You heard him chatting up with Gonta at the cafeteria table a while ago.

"Soooooo, what am I gonna do head chef?" He tilted his head with a smile on his face. "Hmm, I can't trust you with the drinks so you can at least bring out the mugs", you managed to instruct him while telling Kaito to place the finished plates on the other counter. He pouted at that. "Oh? That's kinda mean of you (f/n) but okay!" He went to the cabinet and brought out different mugs.

"I want to avoid any mishap ever since Gonta's insect meet-and-greet incident." You replied as you finished serving food. Thanking Kaito for his help with a smile, he left your side to aid Shuichi with his task. "Aww, you gotta admit that was fun especially when you can't see a speck of bug in this place", he gushed while counting the mugs he brought out. There should be 13 of them.

"(f/n), the all of the slices are done with the toasting!" Kaito informed you while bringing a platter of it with Shuichi. "You can trust us with the task of placing it on the plates", Shuichi smiled at your direction.

"Please do! Tell the others they can eat. I'll bring the drinks later. They have different preferences so I have to make each of their drinks with caution", you gave off a small laugh. Shuichi and Kaito nodded and left the kitchen leaving you and Kokichi to deal with the drinks.

"Okay Kokichi, you're done for today." You went to the sink to wash your hands while the short boy continued to look around. You couldn't help but ask, "What are you looking for?"

"I asked mom- I mean, Kirumi to bake some cookies before the murder ever happened. Maybe it's still here", he said as he checked the refrigerator and freezer.

Who in the right mind puts cookies in the freezer?

You sighed at this, "Try looking at the cookie jar at least. That's the only place I could think of." He uttered a small "oh" with an amazed look in his face, "Silly me! What am I ever gonna do without you (f/n)?"

You ignored his comment and proceeded to make drinks. As you were on your 4th mug, you saw a jar placed on your side. You saw Kokichi propped up on one of the chairs. "Let's give it a taste!" He excitingly said.

"Knowing Kirumi, that'll be delicious." You stirred the drink, making sure the contents are dissolved.

"Sure, sure, Mom- Oh, what a bad habit of mine. Kirumi, I mean, always baked sweets for me. Kinda sad that she's not here to do that anymore." He munched on his cookie while making a sad face. You don't know if what he's saying is true but you nodded. You really are lonely since you've thought of Kirumi as one of your close friends.

"Aww, you're making that ugly face again! Here, have a taste. Not gonna promise this doesn't have poison but I assure you it'll be a sweet death if it has." He grinned as he ushered the jar to your direction.

Was he comforting you? You smiled at the thought. "Even if I want to, both of my hands are occupied. I'll have a bite later." You set 6 of the mugs on a tray and brought out a new one.

"Why don't I just feed you? That'll be less boring! Nishishi~", he picked up a cookie and placed it in front of your face. For a good ten seconds, you just stared dumbly at the cookie and at him before he laughed.

"You're reactions are so entertaining! Bet you didn't expect that did you?" He was about to set it down before you grabbed his wrist and guided the cookie to your mouth. Taking a small bite before letting go of his wrist.

He was silent. Looks like he didn't see that coming.

Finishing the last set of drinks, you set it on the tray and picked it up. "Bet you didn't expect that did you?", you gave him a little wink before leaving the room.

You can hear him laughing from the inside saying something among the lines of "How bold!".

.

.

.

 _"Interesting"_ is what you've thought of him.

.

.

Korekiyo took 2 of your friends. His reason? A total BS.

You were mad. You still are. Even after his execution, you didn't feel pity at all. He killed two innocent girls just because of his personal interest. It even irked you to know that he set his eyes on you as his prospect for sacrifice. You didn't sleep after the class trial.

How could you even sleep after all of that? There are only 10 of you alive with the danger of having another one murdered.

You were walking around the garden when you saw a silhouette outside. You peeked by the tree to see Miu. She has this serious look on her face that you rarely see. As your eyes trailed by her, someone blocked your vision with his face, "Hey~ watcha doin' by this time of the night?" It was a whisper by someone you know very well.

You muffled the scream by covering your mouth with your hand. After a few seconds you grabbed Kokichi's arm and hid him behind the tree with you.

"Do you like giving me heart attacks?" you hissed at him while hiding behind the tree. Hopefully, Miu doesn't see you or hear you. "B-but I just w-want to surprise y-you", oh no. Here comes the fake and noisy crying that he does just to annoy you. You took a deep breath and wiped his crocodile tears with your sleeves.

"Okay, I get it. Don't make any noise please", you gave him a tired smile and sat down on the grass. He took note of your expression and sat down too. "Y'know, it's not much fun with you suddenly giving up. You usually panic and make things noisier when I do that", he leaned his back on the tree while looking at the sky. "So, what are you doing here? Going out at nighttime is dangerous."

"I could say the same thing for you", you tucked your stray bangs behind your ear and played with your signature ponytail. "Unlike you, I am a usual Nighttime walker. So? C'mon, I'll make noise if you won't tell me." He gave off an evil grin that made you raise the white flag.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. I just can't sleep after the trial. After all that, that utter madness. All of my common sense just dissipated." You closed your eyes as you leaned by the tree. "This whole killing game is utter madness. What happened a while ago was just a speck of it", he said in a bored tone but never making a move on leaving. "Point taken. I-I just, I want to leave. I want to think this is just a dream. A nightmare. Something that I'll wake up to and forget."

He hummed as he listened to your words. "I want the kind of life where I just worry about my grades, my career, and my family", your words blended with the sadness of your heart. Kokichi sensed it too.

"Nishishi~ back in the days, I kept contacting my men from other countries. Have I told you that I control the world leaders as well? With just one word from me, I could spark a whole new world war! Those were the good times!" He excitingly said as he grinned. You wouldn't know how to react on that. But he did make you feel better in a roundabout way. "My men are extra loyal to me! Why don't you join us? You'll get all the food, money, and sex that you want!" Now that one made you laugh.

"What? You'll never get me to join if you say it like that." You said in between laughs. He laughed alongside you too. Kokichi was someone who always gets on everyone's bad side, but he doesn't seem to be all that bad. You can see his good intentions behind those lies that he says.

After a fit of laughter, you smiled at him. "Thanks Kokichi, you somehow made me feel better."

"Hmm? I didn't do anything though." He gave one of those smiles that holds more meaning than what he usually implies. "Yeah? Keep telling yourself that", you grinned at him. He was silent after you said that. Staring at you with his poker face on. Somehow, you did too. You never realized that his eyes were so deep in purple. It draws you in unknowingly. It keeps you wanting to know what's behind those eyes that you see. The secrets he keeps on hiding.

Unbeknownst to you, his left hand was at the back of your head. He pulled your hair tie resulting to your hair being set down. You were caught off guard.

"Nishishi, you should've seen your face!", he played with your hair tie with that signature annoying smile of his. You huffed at him as you tried to get your hair tie back. He doesn't seem to have any intention of giving it back though. He immediately ran towards the dormitories and locked his door.

.

.

Damn, that was the only hair tie you have.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Annoyingly adorable"_ is what you thought of him that night.

.

.

You couldn't believe it.

The fact that Miu tried to murder Kokichi nor the fact that Kokichi made Gonta murder Miu. You were so confused and hurt. Kokichi was someone you considered close to you even when he acts like a total jerk most of the time.

After the trial, you saw Kokichi crying. Unlike his fake crying, you saw this as something different. He gave off too many fake cries on you that you can tell the difference.

Everything was going wrong. Kokichi punched Kaito. Kaito spitting out blood. Shuichi and Kaito's fight that Kokichi triggered. Maki following after Kaito. You couldn't handle the load so you cried on Kiibo's arms. The robot didn't know what to do. He comfortingly pats your back because he knew that you have a soft spot for the Supreme Leader. You slowly let go of your embrace and assured the robot that you'll do fine going to your dorm.

But you won't go there.

You decided to spend the night to your lab. You need a distraction; anything that will take off your mind to the Supreme Leader. You entered your lab and worked on the origami cranes left at the table. You spent most of your free time here. You counted the cranes that you made. The last time you remembered, you were on your 864th. Some of cranes were neatly folded while others looked ragged. This made your mind wander off to the person you're trying to forget.

His presence is huge even in your own lab. You saw yourself in a crying mess not long after. You need answers to your questions.

You decided to talk to him the next morning.

.

.

.

Hearing the news of Kaito being held hostage made things worse. Maki is really angry at Kokichi and he added fuel to the fire by proclaiming he's the mastermind.

You were at loss. It made you fume in anger. You angrily made your way to his room and knocked on the door. He's not answering. Not even a single noise can be heard on the other side of his room.

"Kokichi, I need to talk to you. Please open the door." You were replied with silence. You knocked for the 50th time but it seems futile. "If that's how you want it to play, then so be it. I'm not leaving here until you open that door and talk to me." You sat beside the door frame outside his room and brought out a sheet of paper you have on your small backpack.

You took your time folding cranes until you saw Himiko and Tsumugi on the hallway. "What are you doing there (f/n)?" Tsumugi asked.

"Oh well, I'm waiting for Kokichi to open his door." You replied with a smile on your face as you continue to fold.

"That's just suicide (f/n). He can murder you the moment he steps out of that room." Himiko gave a warning look but you paid no heed to that.

"I just want to talk to him. I need to clear something in my mind. He's the only one with answers to that." You placed the paper crane to your side and started to fold another one. "But still, you have to be careful! I'll tell Kiibo to check up on you in case nighttime comes." Tsumugi ran down the stairs in search for Kiibo while Himiko continued to look at you.

"Y'know (f/n), for a girl, he has you whipped." With that, she left.

You stopped what you're doing and realized something. Maybe this is why you felt so affected by him. Maybe this is why you have a soft spot for him. Maybe this is why you laughed at his simple antics. You've fallen for Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader who kept on bugging you every single day. The thought gave you relief and trouble at the same time. You were worried on what he'll do next.

You stood up and banged on the door repeatedly. Not stopping until a small purple haired man opened with an angry look on his face and pulled you inside, leaving your paper cranes on the floor.

"For someone I've spent so much time with, you're nothing but a moron", the man of the hour stood in front of you with an irritated face. He's mad at you but you felt no fear from him.

"I couldn't care less. You owe me answers and I'm asking for it." You stood your ground on the unknown territory. "Owe you?" He scoffed, "I owe you nothing so stop acting like we're friends 'cause we're not and leave. You're a nuisance." He grabbed your arm and opened the door but you immediately shut it by blocking it. "No, I'm not buying any of your 'mastermind crap' and I'm not leaving until you explained it to me." You glared at him but he's too tired to deal with that. "Explain what exactly? Since when was I obligated to explain myself to you?" He has this serious look on his face that gave you chills but you paid no heed to it.

"When you asked Monokuma before the trial starts, about a tie on the voting, you were pertaining to yourself and Gonta right? You were prepared to die that time right?" Your voice was steady but your legs felt wobbly just by stating those words. He was caught off guard by your question. "Eh? What are you talking about? Me? Dying? I'm the mastermind you know? I'm not gonna die."

"If you're really the mastermind then why tell us? Couldn't you just continue to hide in the shadows? You're planning something." You kept your back at the door to prevent him from opening it. "So what? Someone like you will not understand what I'm thinking." He continued to spat words that hurts you more than you would've imagine. "I-I don't need to know what you're planning. I-I just", you began stuttering your words before him.

"Just what?" His tone of annoyance now surfacing. "I just don't want you to die!" You looked at his eyes with conviction. His eyes were surprised as he seemingly loss his ability to speak.

"I may not know what you're thinking but I know you're someone who will lay his own life just to win this killing game."

He managed to bring out his smirk, "Wow, I didn't think that you'd lie in front of my face (f/n). I got to hand it to you, you have guts." You were baffled by his statement, "I-I'm not lying! Not ever to you!"

"Are you really? Everyone wants me dead here, how are you different?"

You looked at his eyes to see a momentary spark in it. You don't know what it was, it looked so foreign.

"Call me an idiot, a moron, or any names in your dictionary but what I'm gonna say is the truth. I care about you Kokichi. More than what you think of. I may be the only one here who does but I don't care. I don't want you dead." You solemnly said as you clutched you balled your fists to calm yourself down. He looked at you with no expression and sighed, "Man, you are an idiot." He grabbed your arm with force to keep you away from blocking the door. Just when you thought he's gonna kick you out, he locked his door and pushed you on his chair, making you sit on it.

"You're now in my territory. I'm capable and you know it. I can murder you here and pin it to someone else, even if its my own room." He said as he cornered you with his arms caging you on the armrest.

"You can do that, but you won't." You said as you maintained eye-contact. "I trust you."

His face faltered into a smug smile as he said, "Hmm? Does this mean something else (f/n)?"

"Hey, stop changing the subject. This is not about me." You lifted your hand to touch his right cheek. "This is about you."

He sighed, "Obviously, you won't listen to me. So how about this, join my organization for tonight!"

"Wha- Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Nishishi~ be my first lady (f/n)! Just for today. It's the most amazing offer you'll ever get!" He grabbed your hand from his cheek and interwined his fingers with yours. You couldn't help but go red all over and stutter with your answer. "H-How? Wha-what are you saying? Are you really going to be honest with me?" You covered your other hand to your face.

"About 50% honest! You won't hear another good bargain like that coming from me."

You didn't trust yourself to speak clearly right now so you gave a nod at Kokichi.

"Alright!" He got you up on your feet and ushered you to sit on the edge of his bed. You were so flustered and confused at the moment and Kokichi can see that. "What are you thinking my beloved? No naughty thoughts right now! I'm about to tell you my secret." He sat beside you and took your left hand, massaging circles on it.

"I'm going to end this killing game. One way or another." Your whole body tensed. "How?", you managed to ask. He smiled at you, "By not playing it."

Talking to Kokichi made you think that he's a puzzle within a puzzle. He'll always explain things on double meaning.

"Then again, I am a liar who's saying 50% of the truth right now." He stood and walked towards his work table. You looked around the room to see piles off stuff from previous murders hanging around his room. He looks like he's been studying all day. You know he wouldn't tell you anything anymore but one thing is for sure, he's targeting the real mastermind. And he doesn't want anyone to know. Even you.

Your eyes landed to his form, he's staring at you. And you started to do the same, completely loss on his eyes. You know that no matter what you'll say, he won't stray from his plan. His plan that spells "DANGER" all over. His plan where you know he won't be walking back to you. Tears started to pool on your eyes and muffled cries can be heard throughout the room.

"So this is what it feels like to have someone care for you. It's not bad, but I really don't want my first lady to cry on our one and only day together!" He smiled as he caressed your cheeks and wiped the tears on your eyes. You opened your eyes to see his grin that you grew to love.

"Hey, let's do some couple stuff!" he exclaimed. He approached you, jumping to himself with joy. You did your best and gave him a smile. You do have a day, might as well spoil him. "You get to be the judge", you replied.

"Hmm... How about holding hands!" He tilted his head cutely at you.

"We've done that."

"Theennnn... How about sex?" This made you choke on your own spit.

"Wha-What's with the huge difference?" He released a chuckle and pulled you up on your feet.

"That's a lie! I'm just playing with you." He hugged you -tightly at that. You can feel his fingers interwined at your back. Since you're a head taller than him you can feel his thick hair by your neck which is very ticklish. He looked up to you and uttered these next words that left you res as a tomato.

"Orrrrr do you want it to be the truth?"

You looked down to see his face close up. A mysterious smile etched on his lips as he darts back on your eyes and lips. Tension is piling up in the air.

And you went with the flow.

Brushing the stray bangs on his face with your fingers, you marveled his deep purple eyes. It really is beautiful. He did nothing but stare at you as you do to him. The distance between your faces inched closer and closer

until he paused.

"This is getting dangerous my beloved, sure you up for it?" he whispered, hot breath fanning on your lips. As reply, you caressed his face and pecked his lips. Kokichi's restraint snapped as he slammed his lips against yours, crashing the both of you to his bed. He kissed you with conviction, desperation, and passion. It's different. Not too long, you felt warm tears falling on your cheeks. You pulled away to see him crying.

He looked broken, broken and happy at the same time.

He said nothing. Sniffling can be heard but he did nothing to hide it from you. You wiped his tears with your sleeves and kissed them away. You took his right hand and interwined it with yours, kissing each of his fingertips with affection. You pulled him further into you and rolled to your side. Your form topping over him.

"Don't worry, you'll be the one topping tonight", you gave him a wink that made him laugh and return back to his usual self. "We'll have many rounds for that dear. Gotta make the night well-spent." Kokichi put a hand behind your head and gave you a soft kiss. A kiss unlike the first one. It was gentle, warm, and perfect. He took off the ribbon that holds your ponytail and lets your hair down to your sides. He pulled away a bit. "I like it better with your hair down", he whispered as he kissed you again.

You couldn't help but think how fitting your lips molded with his. To think you will be loving this boy who managed to irritate you on your first day amazed you to no bounds.

He needed someone to love. He needed to be loved.

And finally, he got it.

 _"Perfect"_ is the adjective you would think for this moment.

Considering the situation, it was a miracle for you to sleep so peacefully on Kokichi's arms. The said male has his legs tangled with yours beneath the sheets. The only thing that woke you up is the morning announcement by Monokuma.

You groggily untangled yourself from Kokichi and sat up. It dawned you that things will return 180 from now on. The bliss you felt last night was true but the dread that you will feel in the future will also be true. You're trying your best to hold it in. You looked at your one-night lover, who just woke up too. He stretched his limbs and hugged you from behind.

"Let's end the deal now, shall we?" He rested his head on your shoulder with his arms hugging your waist. You nodded in response. Your voice might break. "It was a great night (f/n)! This may be the only highlight I have in this Academy. Or maybe that's a lie?" He chuckled to himself and untangled his arms from you. He stood and picked up his discarded clothes last night.

You can feel a lump forming in your throat. "H-hey, Kokichi", you called out to him. He looked at you with a smile.

"Yes (f/n)?"

You took a deep breath. "I love you, first lady or not", the heartwarming smile you gave him was surely something he'll never forget. "Oh? Considering how many times you moaned those words to me last night, it'll be pretty hard to forget that fact." Your flustered expression seemed to do the trick, he stopped with his teasing.

"Nishishi. I love you too (f/n)! Coming from the one and only Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader." The both of you stared at each other with sincerity.

After the moment, he gestured you to the bathroom. Apparently, he has a pair of your usual clothes in his room. Nothing really surprises you anymore after the night.

When you left the bathroom, he's not in the room anymore. Looking around, you saw a note left on the table. It was addressed to you. Noticing the child-like handwriting, you noticed it was from Kokichi.

" _Make sure you survive 'til the end_." It says.

Your heart felt warm after reading the note he left. You clenched the paper and made a resolve that you will get out of this Academy after Kokichi defeats the mastermind. You kept the note in your skirt and left his room. No one was around the dormitories and it seems like your things left outside was still there. You picked it up and went straight to the cafeteria.

.

.

.

The 5th class trial is the hardest one yet.

You don't know who was killed. You don't know who killed. You don't even know if the voice you're hearing inside that exisal is even the real Kokichi. He really outdone himself this time. Knowing Kokichi, he wouldn't kill Kaito but rather it's the otherwise. You helped Shuichi deduce who died and who killed. It took your all not to break down during the trial when you realize Kokichi is dead.

This was something you expected, but not prepared for.

You were filled with dread when you found out that all of you solved a case that wasn't meant to be solved. Shuichi got the same picture. He tried to turn things around with his lie but in the end, Kaito revealed himself in the exisal.

You all voted for him even if it's against your will.

Seeing how Maki felt that time made you see your own mirror. The difference is, she can show them what she feels. You couldn't.

When he was walking to his execution grounds, he whispered something on your way.

" _The brat left hints_ ", you turned around to look at Kaito. He wasn't looking back.

.

.

.

Kaito died because of his illness, not because of his execution.

Monokuma was really mad, and so is Kiibo. In amidst of the battlefield, you and the other students searched around for clues; Clues of the truth. You aided Shuichi with everything you can help him for. You told him what Kaito said and accompanied him to Kokichi's lab.

You part ways after that.

You got to your lab not long after and noticed a box on your work table. It was tied with the ribbon that you wore on the night you have with Kokichi.

Gently untying the ribbon, you inspected the box. It doesn't seem too heavy. You opened the cover and saw dozens of colorful cranes stacked in bundles. There's a note lying on top that has a penmanship too familiar for you. It says:

" _I don't know anything about wishes but you gave mine so I just returned the favour._

 _I finished it for you, now go make a wish_."

\- _Evil Supreme Leader, Kokichi Oma_

The dam of your emotions broke into pieces. You promise yourself you wouldn't cry but this guy is making it hard for you. You couldn't help but smile while crying. That brat may be a jerk most of the time but he's a sweetheart too and he only showed it to you. You noticed the improvement on the cranes he folded.

Himiko is right, he got you whipped.

"(f/n)? What are you doing here? Dawn is almost coming." Shuichi's voice made you come back to reality. "Oh I was just preparing some things. After all, I'm not coming back here anymore." You smiled at Shuichi as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Come, let's put an end to this." You pulled him out of the room and joined Maki and the others. Everyone looked scared but a new found resolve is now seen in their eyes.

As you guys step towards the last class trial, you only have one thing on your mind that fueled your hope.

If ever you'll get to be reborn, you wish to meet Kokichi Oma once again.


End file.
